The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue DatePatentee4,682,651A1987 Jul. 28Gabuzda5,168,348A1992 Dec. 1Chu et al.5,365,402A1994 Nov. 15Hatada et al.6,442,033B12002 Aug. 27Liu et al.7,859,846B22010 Dec. 28Hassani et al.8,897,015B22014 Nov. 25Feller et al.9,282,675B22016 Mar. 8Campbell et al.9,425,124A12016 Aug. 23Karidis et al.
U.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication No.Kind CodePubl. DateApplicant12/273819A12009 Jun. 4Mori et al.12/591929A12010 Jul. 22Otsuka et al.14/500541A12016 Mar. 31Schultz